


with you by my side

by earlgrey_milktea



Series: milktea's saso2017 fills [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: Matsukawa in a chair beside Hanamaki's desk with a string telephone.





	with you by my side

**Author's Note:**

> original [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15104744#cmt15104744)

“Which emperor is this? What period even is this, what the hell.” Hanamaki stabs his pencil on his notebook, scowling fiercely. “Why do we even need to learn this stuff? These guys are dead and I can’t be bothered to remember their names.”

“Tell that to the entrance exams,” Issei says. 

Hanamaki groans, dragging out the sound. He drops his pencil and pushes back from his desk. “That’s it,” he says, “I’m done. Tell my mother I love her, but I’m going to go live under a bridge where I don’t have to cram useless history facts in my head. I’ll survive off the fish in the river.”

Issei watches, amused, as Hanamaki shuffles from his chair to his bed, flopping down on his front and lying there, unmoving. He leans back on the bean bag chair he’s occupying in the corner of Hanamaki’s room. Hanamaki isn’t a messy person, but he’s definitely a hoarder. His desk is piled precariously with various notebooks, stationery, tissue boxes, and not one, but two lamps. Most of his clothes have made it into his hamper by the door or the closet, but a few stray jackets hang over the foot of the bed and the chair. Several bags and socks and hats sit on the floor against one wall. The bookshelves are overflowing with books, DVDs, CDs, and collectibles of all shapes and sizes. There are posters on almost every available wall space and stuffed animals scattered on the bed and onto the shelf above his desk. It’s a lot, but it tells the story of a boy, a boy Issei can spend forever being fascinated by.

He spots something on the bottom shelf. Reaching over, Issei hooks his fingers around the string and pulls it towards him. A grin finds its way onto his lips. 

“Oi, Makki,” he says. He only receives a grunt. Issei throws one of the paper cups. It bounces off Hanamaki’s head and lands on his pillow.

“Ow, the heck?” Hanamaki rolls over. He blinks at the cup on his pillow, and then his eyes follow the string attached to the cup back to where Issei is holding the other half. He huffs out a laugh. “Where did you find that?”

“Humour me, Hanamaki.”

Hanamaki does, picking up the string telephone and putting it by his ear. He closes his eyes and raising his eyebrows, an expression of exaggerated expectancy. 

Issei doesn’t think too hard about it. He whispers three little words into his half of the phone line, waits the few seconds for the sound to travel across the short distance. He sees the exact moment Hanamaki hears it, the way his eyes fly open, the way his lips twitch almost involuntarily. 

Hanamaki tugs on the phone, pulling Issei over. “ _ You _ —” he says, but he’s grinning, and Issei is laughing, and everything is good.

No more homework is done that day.

**Author's Note:**

> why was matsukawa even there if he's not doing his homework?? is he there just to watch his best friend suffer over history homework??? what the heck is friendship
> 
> @puddingcatbae on tumblr/twitter


End file.
